The present invention relates to a davit device, which is arranged suspended over an associated boat on board a ship or vessel, comprising one or a couple of horizontally telescopically displaceable davit arm(s) for movement of the boat from a parking position to a launch position, and vice versa, including hoisting devices for lowering and hoisting of the boat.
According to known methods, many practical advantages are gained by arranging the davit device suspended at a height above the deck of the ship and the associated boat, i.e. suspended over and in its entirety at a height above the boat. Thereby, the davit device can be placed on the ship without requiring much space.
In particular, it is an advantage to arrange the davit device at a height substantially above the deck of the ship, so that it is possible to secure a relatively free deck space under the davit device. Thereby, deck space is freed. When the boat takes up its parking position, one can, for example, ensure relatively free passage for people at a level under the davit device, or under the boat itself, respectively, in those cases where this will be relevant.
However, with known embodiments of a davit device of the above mentioned type, it is common to arrange the hoisting devices, i.e. the winch itself and associated hoisting equipment, stationary on the deck of the ship or stationary at a certain height above the deck of the ship, such that the hoisting devices are easily accessible for manual operation from the deck of the ship.
However, such a manual, easily operated arrangement takes up considerable space on the deck area and, in addition, complicates the handling of the boat when it is launched or taken in. In such an arrangement, the hoisting devices must generally be guided in synchrony with the telescopic movements of the davit device. To be more precise, the pulling in and taking out of the hoisting line is guided in step with the telescopic movements of the davit device during launching and hoisting in of the boat, respectively, i.e. during horizontal movement of the boat with respect to the ship. In other words, during the telescopic pushing out and pushing in, respectively, of the davit arm(s), one must provide an equivalent lengthwise compensation in the hoisting line itself and then with a full weight load from the boat in the hoisting line.
One aims with the present invention, to avoid the above mentioned complications.
The davit device according to the invention is characterised in that the hoisting devices are securely fastened to the radially, innermost, axially extendable telescope part of the davit arm/davit arms, by way of one, or a set of, carrier arms which can be moved in a groove in a stationary secured telescope part.
Thus, it is possible to simplify the control of the different movements, which the boat will be subjected to, by moving the hoisting device together with the innermost, axially extendable telescope part of the davit arm/davit arms. Thereby, one can, in a safe and controlled way, displace both the boat and the hoisting device horizontallyxe2x80x94by way of one simple telescopic davit arm, by way of a pair of telescopic davit arms, respectively, and thus hoist and lower the boat with regard to the ship with controlled movements of the hoisting line, independent of the movements of the davit arm/arms.